


It's Okay

by The_City_Rain



Series: Petekey [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, March 22nd, My Chemical Romance Break Up, Pikey, Sad, mikeys upset over the break up, save rock and roll release, upset mikey way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Mikeys upset over the My Chemical Romance break up, Pete takes time away from planning the Fall Out Boy return to comfort his boyfriend.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, petekey - Relationship
Series: Petekey [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582927
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	It's Okay

"Pete?"

"One second, Mikes. I'm on the phone."

"But, Pete-"

"Mikey, this is really important."

Mikey sighed and looked down. He watched Pete pace up and down the kitchen, not even sparing a glance to his tall boyfriend. It had been a tough year for the couple, Pete had been so busy planning a huge Fall Out Boy come back that was taking up so much of his time, most nights Mikey would wake up in a cold bed alone.

Mikey curled in on himself. He had woken up only a little while ago. His phone had been blowing up all night. He had read the official twitter post and immediately contacted his brother, thinking they had been hacked or something of the sort. But Gerard had confirmed the break up. Mikey knew this would probably be good for him, give him a chance to get fully sober and spend more time with Pete when he wasn't on tour or doing an interview or photo shoot, but he couldn't help feel heartbroken. This band was his life and now it was gone and Pete wouldn't be home as often to keep him occupied. 

Mikey felt the tears well in his eyes for the third time this morning. He got up quickly and quietly, not wanting to distract Pete from his tour planning. He walked up the stairs and crawled back into their unmade bed. He hugged Petes pillow close to his chest and for the first time since he found out, let the tears flow. 

Mikey let out soft but pained sobs. He could hear Petes loud, braying laughter from downstairs. Mikey felt as though he had reached a new low. Through his teary eyes he saw his phone about to buzz itself off of the table. He quickly grabbed it and scrolled through some of the notifications on his home screen. Gerard and Frank were arguing in their group chat, Ray occasionally stepping in. Mikey held the button down, watching all the texts come in. He shakily slid right on the screen, turning his phone off and placing it back on the bedside table. He wanted so badly to throw his phone across the room but he wasn't bothered to go through the process of getting it fixed and he didn't want Pete to hear. 

Pete had been working so hard for the past year or so to make the comeback as good as it could be. Mikey remembered staying up late at night to comfort Pete and tell him the fans would love the new 'Save Rock and Roll' album and the film that came along with it. Mikey wanted to keep quiet about the break up, he didn't want Pete to worry, especially when he already had so much on his plate. 

Mikey bit down on his pillow, turning over to bury his entire face in the sheets. He felt his whole body shaking, finally coming to terms with what was happening. It was times like this when he hated dating the front-man of Fall Out Boy. He knew the press would surround him about it. He swore to never leave the house again. 

"Mikey?!" Pete suddenly called urgently. 

Mikey pulled himself into a sitting position weakly and wiped his eyes. He slowly got up and grabbed Petes small planning notebook that was left beside the bed. He took a deep breath and willed his voice not to shake. 

"I've got it, I'm coming." Mikey started trudging down the stairs. Pete stopped him at the last step and shook his head. 

"No, no, baby." Pete took the notebook from Mikeys weak grasp and threw it down. He gently cupped Mikeys blotchy face, looking concerned. 

"Is it true?" Pete whispered. 

All he got in response was Mikeys eyes filling back up with tears. Pete quickly picked Mikey up, taking him back up to bed and sitting with him. "Oh baby.." He whispered when Mikey began to sob into his shirt. 

Pete held Mikey close, feeling the younger boy grip onto his shirt loosely with shaky hands. He pulled him on to his lap and rocked gently. 

"Let it out." He cooed softly, rubbing Mikeys bony back. 

"I just, we didn't even discuss it.. Twelve years, Pete!" Mikey cried out. "What am I gonna do now? I just lost my job."

"Baby boy, we have loads of money. You'll make money off your music and I have more than enough for the two of us. As for what you're gonna do.. well you were working on those comic ideas right? You have all the time in the world to work on them now." 

Mikey sniffled and nodded, slowly sitting up and letting Pete wipe away his tears. "It was just so sudden.." 

Pete looked at him sympathetically. "Why don't we watch a movie and have ice cream. We'll have a lazy day and order pizza for dinner."

"But you have like three meetings today..."

"They're not as important as you."

Mikey smiled weakly and gently hit Petes arm. "Sap."

"Only for you, baby." 

Pete watched proudly as Mikeys entire face heated up red. He was happy that after the eight years they had been together, he could still make Mikey blush. 

"I'll go get the ice cream, you get comfy. Where's your phone?"

"I turned it off already." 

Pete nodded. "I'm gonna cancel the meetings really quick then I'll be back with the ice cream, why don't you pick out a movie?"

Mikey nodded and watched fondly as his boyfriend walked out of their bedroom. 

"I love you!" He called after the older man. 

"I love you too." Pete chuckled and couldn't help the smile that took over his face. 

Pete cancelled everything he could get away with for the rest of the week, planning for Gerard to come by when he absolutely had to leave. Gerard and Mikey spent their time together reminiscing, watching old interviews and laughing at themselves. Gerard gently took his little brothers hand as they cuddled up on the couch. 

"Some day, we'll do that again." Gerard whispered, kissing Mikeys head and pulling him close. 

"Is Frank still pissed?"

Gerard just sighed. "He's angry at me but... it'll be okay." 

"And Ray?" 

"He said he's gonna use this time to spend with his family but knowing him, he'll have an album out by tomorrow." Gerard joked gently. 

Mikey smiled. "We can all still be friends, right?" 

"Of course, Mikey. Nothing can separate the four of us."


End file.
